merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Percival
Sir Percival is a Knight of the Round Table and a loyal ally of King Arthur Pendragon since his days as a prince. Biography Early life Little is known about Percival's early life, only that his family was killed when Cenred's army raided his village. The army in question was likely the immortal army commanded by Morgause and Morgana; it was once stated that as a result of this attack, Percival hated everything to do with Morgana (A Servant of Two Masters). At some point Percival became acquainted with Lancelot. When Lancelot received a message from Merlin requesting his aid in Arthur's bid to retake the kingdom from Morgana, Percival decided to accompany him back to Camelot (The Coming of Arthur). Saving Camelot ]]Percival and Lancelot caught up to Arthur and his small band of rebels in the woods outside Camelot, where they were being pursued by soldiers from the immortal army. Quickly coming to their aid, Percival and Lancelot halted the pursuit by dropping boulders onto the narrow path from above, allowing the prince and his allies to escape. Arthur was greatly impressed by Percival's strength and courage, thanking him and asking him to address him by name rather than "Your Highness." With their former hideout compromised, the group then proceeded to the Castle of the Ancient Kings, where Arthur revealed his intentions to infiltrate the citadel and free his father. Percival was among those who volunteered to join him, declaring that Arthur's enemies were his enemies, and was made a Knight of Camelot alongside Lancelot, Elyan, and Gwaine. Arthur and his new knights then devised a plan to break Uther out of Camelot's dungeons: Merlin and Lancelot were to split off and disable the warning bell (though they were really planning to go after the Cup of Life), while Arthur and the rest of the knights proceeded on to the cells. Gwen and Gaius, meanwhile, were to remain in the Castle and prepare for any wounded. The plan was carried out the next day. Arthur and the knights quietly infiltrated the dungeons, Percival and Gwaine trapping a few of the soldiers in a cell and later managing to hold their own against those that remained. Arthur had just managed to free his father when the warning bell sounded, alerting everyone in the citadel to their presence. They held their position for several minutes, long enough for Merlin take out Morgause and empty the blood from the Cup of Life, which instantly destroyed the immortal soldiers. Later, Percival accompanied the rest of the Knights back to the Castle of Ancient Kings to escort Gwen home to Camelot (The Coming of Arthur). Knight of the Round Table ]]Percival was still serving as a Knight of Camelot one year later. He and Gwaine attempted to steal a roast chicken from the castle kitchens shortly before the Feast of Samhain, which they attended that evening. Later, he was among the knights who rode out with Arthur to investigate reports of strange, faceless beings who had attacked one of Camelot's villages. They discovered that they attacks were the work of the Dorocha, ghostly voices of the dead unleashed when Morgana tore the veil between the worlds on Samhain's Eve. As the Dorocha spread through Camelot and villagers began crowding into the city in search of safety, the knights took to patrolling the streets with torches. During one such patrol Percival came across three children hiding behind barrels, and was forced to leave his torch behind in order to carry them to safety. As fire was the only thing that the ghosts appeared to fear, leaving his torch behind left him vulnerable to the Dorocha, and it didn't take long for one to find him. However, he was saved by the timely arrival of Elyan, who used his own torch to chase the ghost away and helped Percival carry the kids to the safety of a nearby house. ]]Percival and the other Knights of the Round Table later accompanied Arthur on his quest to repair the veil on the Isle of the Blessed. They made camp the first night at an old fortress called Daobeth, where Merlin was badly injured by the Dorocha. After Lancelot volunteered to take him back to Camelot, Arthur, Percival, and the rest of the knights continued on with the quest. On Arthur's recommendation they took a shortcut through the Tunnels of Andor, which went fairly well up until they came across a group of Wildeorren. The knights quickly hid behind a shelf of rock, but despite their having used Gaia berries to disguise their scent (which Percival found disgusting), one of the creatures followed them and took a marked interest in Gwaine. This prompted the knight to kill it, which ultimately proved to be a mistake, as Wildeorren hunted in packs. The knights were forced to exit the tunnels at a run. After another day of the traveling, the knights were reunited with Merlin and Lancelot while making camp in another old fortress. Relieved that they were safe and well, the knights joyfully welcomed the two back into the fold. The group reached the Isle of the Blessed the next morning, crossing the lake by way of the ferryman's boat. When they discovered that they Isle was guarded by Wyverns, Percival, Elyan, and Leon remained outside to fend them off while Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, and Gwaine proceeded on to the stone alter, where Lancelot ultimately sacrificed himself to heal the veil in Arthur's (and Merlin's) place. Later, back in Camelot, Percival attended Lancelot's memorial alongside his fellow knights and the rest of the court. He was also present when a funeral pyre containing Lancelot's cloak and sword was burned in the courtyard (The Darkest Hour). Percival attended Arthur's birthday celebration alongside the rest of the court. Later, after the death of King Uther, he also attended Arthur's coronation along with his fellow Knights (The Wicked Day). ]]When it was discovered that Julius Borden was searching for the last live dragon egg in existence, Percival was among the knights that Arthur took to find and destroy it. During their journey, Percival joined the others in playing a trick on Merlin. They pretended to eat all of the stew he'd fixed for their dinner, and then proceeded to reveal one last bowl that they'd saved for him when he'd just about given up hope. As a result, Percival and the other knights were stricken ill when Borden poisoned their food, and had to be saved by Merlin's magic (Aithusa). Percival was also present during the knights' ambush on King Caerleon's raiding party. When the King's wife, Queen Annis, subsequently declared war on Camelot over the death of her husband, Percival accompanied his fellow knights and the rest of Camelot's army to the battle sight. He later joined the other Knights of the Round Table in trying to cheer up Arthur by voicing their support and willingness to die for him. When Arthur struck a bargain with Annis that the war would be decided by a duel between two champions rather than a battle between two armies, Percival was among those who volunteered to represent Camelot. He later watched Arthur fight from the ridge alongside Merlin, the other Knights, and the rest of Camelot's army (His Father's Son). Percival was one of the knights who accompanied Arthur on his secret negotiations. While returning to Camelot through the Valley of the Fallen Kings, the group was ambushed by Morgana's mercenaries. Percival, Leon, and Gwaine were separated from Arthur and Merlin during the battle. After returning to Camelot and recruiting Elyan to help search, they eventually found Arthur the next day. Merlin, however - who had been injured during the battle - had been captured by bandits. Percival was part of the search party that scoured the woods in search of him, but the warlock remained missing until the following day. ]]A day or two later, Percival was on a patrol with the other Knights of the Round Table when they encountered Merlin disguised as Dragoon the Great. The warlock was attempting to mount his horse so he could ride to Morgana's hovel and free himself of her Fomorroh's control, but due to the effects of his ageing spell did not have the strength to manage it. Recognizing him as the sorcerer supposedly responsible for Uther's death, the knights attempted to apprehend him but were quickly defeated by Merlin's magic, much to his glee. The warlock then mounted his horse using the fallen knights as a staircase and went on his way (A Servant of Two Masters). Lamia ]]When the village of Longstead was stricken with severe illness, Percival and the other Knights of the Round Table were tasked with escorting Gwen and Merlin there to provide treatment. Though Merlin did what he could, his prescriptions proved ineffective and it started to appear as though sorcery might be involved. The group started back to Camelot the next morning, intending to inform Arthur of their suspicions and return later with Gaius, who had remained in Camelot to create a sudden outbreak of sweating sickness. At some point in their journey they came across a group of bandits camped out in the forest. The Knights attacked the bandits, and in the process freed a young girl that had apparently been taken prisoner. Identifying herself as Lamia, the girl appeared both terrified and distrustful, particularly of Merlin. She soon began to exert a strange a control over the Knights; they became increasingly possessive of her and aggressive towards each other, Gwen, and Merlin. Percival was the first to be affected, shoving Merlin away from her when he tried to examine her wounds or offer her water and generally acting as her bodyguard. The aggressive between the Knights eventually culminated in a fight between Leon and Gwaine, which escalated to the point that Percival and Elyan had to forcibly separate them. The Knights also began to forget the original purpose of their journey (to save Longstead), concerned only with doing what Lamia suggested they do. The morning after the fight, the group awoke to find that Elyan, who was supposed to be on guard, was missing. They soon found him unconscious in the woods, apparently suffering from the same sickness as the people of Longstead. Though Merlin and Gwen tried to convince the Knights to get Elyan back to Camelot for treatment, they - under Lamia's influence - insisted on taking shelter in a deserted castle instead. Lamia disappeared almost immediately after they arrived there, and one by one the Knights began to fall ill; Gwaine when he went to collect firewood, and Leon and Percival while they were searching for Lamia. Gwen and Merlin were left to deal with Lamia themselves. Merlin managed to stab her a sword during their initial confrontation, but Lamia responded by transforming into a snake-like monster that chased him through the castle. Eventually they ran into Gwen, who also attacked the monster with a sword it managed to grab Merlin. The Lamia was unfazed, however, and likely would have killed them both had Arthur not arrived and finished it off. Percival and the other Knights were then taken back to Longstead, where Gaius treated them for their illness. As the last to fall prey to Lamia's kiss, Percival was the first of the knights to recover (Lamia). Later Adventures at the Druid Shrine]]Percival participated in the jousting tournament that Arthur held as an engagement present for Gwen. He was later present in the dining hall when Lancelot recounted the story of how he survived the veil, and joined the other Knights in welcoming him back. Though Percival was eliminated from tournament at some point, he was pleased with the prospect of seeing Arthur and Lancelot face each other in the finals (Lancelot du Lac). Percival was with Arthur, Merlin, and the other Knights when the group came across the remains of a Druid camp. He joined the other Knights in teasing Elyan, who was complaining about Gwaine drinking all of his water, and later that evening went to the tavern with Gwaine and some of the other knights. There he got in an arm wrestling match with Sir Brennis, during which he accidentally broke the other knight's wrist. The next day, Percival attended training with Arthur and the Knights, and was present in the armoury when Elyan and Gwaine got into a small fight. Later, when Elyan attempted to kill Arthur, Percival searched the castle for him along with Gwaine and Leon, eventually apprehending him in a castle corridor (A Herald of the New Age). Percival was present when Arthur announced Camelot's new agreement with Nemeth and his imminent marriage to Princess Mithian, as well as at the Princess's arrival (The Hunter's Heart). Morgana's Second Conquest of Camelot Percival was among those who attended the Feast of Beltane. He was greatly amused by Merlin's joke about Arthur's weight - his laughter caused him to spit out his wine - and shared a conversation with a woman seated near him. Arthur noticed their interaction and became somewhat subdued, as it reminded him of his former relationship with Guinevere. When Gwaine entered the hall and announced that Camelot was under attack by Morgana and her ally Helios, Percival was among knights that Arthur led in a counterattack. He later wound up in the inner chamber that Gaius was using to treat the wounded, which Arthur, Merlin, and Gwaine also retreated to. He and Gwaine barricaded the doors while Merlin and Gaius treated Arthur's wounds, and then he helped Merlin smuggle Arthur out of Camelot while Gwaine and Gaius stayed behind. They retreated to the woods - meeting up with Elyan in the process - and quickly came up with a plan to find sanctuary beyond Camelot's borders. However, they were discovered and attacked before they could make it out of the woods, Percival disappearing in the confusion. and Elyan from the dungeons.]]Separated from Arthur and Merlin, Percival eventually came across Leon and other survivors of Camelot's attack who were hiding in the woods. They were later located and contacted by Merlin (with the help of Kilgharrah), and were present when Arthur pulled Excalibur from the stone Merlin had placed it in a year or so earlier. Afterwards, he, Leon, and Arthur began planning their own assault on the citadel, which was carried out the next day. Percival led their new allies Tristan and Isolde in taking out the guards at the castle gates, and then accompanied Leon to the dungeons to free Gwaine, Elyan, and Gaius. Later, after the battle was won, Percival stood alongside his fellow knights and the rest of the court as Arthur crowned Guinevere Queen of Camelot (The Sword in the Stone). As Morgana's Prisoner Three years later, Percival was one of sixty knights that Gwaine led on a patrol to the northern kingdom of Ismere. At some point the patrol was attacked by magical wolves that appeared to be controlled by Morgana. He and the other knights were then taken to the fortress she was occupying with her Saxon allies, where they were added to the ranks of slaves forced to dig for some sort of Key. Though the knights were scattered throughout the caves, Percival and Gwaine managed to stay together and often discussed what Morgana might be after. They eventually managed to locate the rest of their men, who had been keeping an ear out for any useful information but had been unable to learn anything about what they were supposed to be digging for. One night soon afterward, Percival was shaken awake by Gwaine, who claimed to have seen a strange light in the caverns. The light reappeared a little while later and Gwaine decided to follow it, telling Percival to cover for him. He didn't come back. Though worried about Gwaine, Percival continued digging with the rest of the knights. Eventually he was discovered by Arthur and Merlin, who had set out with the other Knights to search for the missing patrol. Arthur gave him a sword and instructed him to find more weapons and arm the rest of the knights. He and Merlin then proceeded deeper into the tunnels in search of Gwaine, while Percival knocked out the rest of the guards and passed out their weapons to the slaves, who he then led in battle against the rest of the Saxons. At some point he came across Mordred supporting a wounded Arthur, who he helped to the surface. Later, back in Camelot, Percival attended Mordred's knighting ceremony alongside the rest of the court (Arthur's Bane). Attacked by The Spirit of Uther When Arthur used the Horn of Cathbhadh to speak with the spirit of his father, he accidentally released the spirit into the living world. Uther disapproved of some of the things that Arthur had done as king, including his decision to allow commoners to become knights, and his spirit soon began to make his displeasure known. Percival was present at the meeting of the Round Table when the doors to the council chamber mysteriously opened and closed by themselves. Momentarily unnerved, the council nevertheless continued with their conference until the chandelier suddenly broke loose and crashed down on the center of the table, damaging it and greatly startling the knights. Later, Percival was alone in the armoury when he suddenly sensed someone watching him. Unnerved, he called out to see who was there, and was startled when a shield - which had been hanging securely on the wall - suddenly fell to the ground. When he went to investigate, an axe fell flew off the weapon wrack and hit him in the arm. He had the wound tended by Merlin and Gaius, who pronounced it deep, but not life threatening. Though Percival ultimately viewed the incident as an accident, deciding that the axe must have just fallen, he also confided in the two that he thought he'd sensed something, like someone watching him, just before it happened (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon). Rescuing King Rodor .]] When Princess Mithian and her maidservant fled to Camelot after Nemeth was conquered by Morgana and Odin, she enlisted Arthur's help to rescue her father, who had escaped with her but been too badly injured to make the full journey. Percival was one of the knights that Arthur took with him on this rescue mission, along with Merlin, Gaius, Mithian, and her maidservant, Hilda. Like the other Knights, Percival was very concerned when Hilda found Merlin unconscious next to the stream where they'd made camp; he was the one who carried Merlin back to their camp sight. However, he nevertheless continued on to the Tomb of Ashkanar when Arthur decided that they couldn't afford to wait for Merlin to regain consciousness. They arrived at the Tomb later that day, Percival accompanying Arthur and Mithian inside while the rest of the knights remained outside. They found Mithian's father, but he was neither injured not alone; he was being held by prisoner by Odin and a squadron of men. The rescue mission was really a trap orchestrated by Morgana, who had used an ageing spell to disguise herself as Hilda. Percival and Arthur fought valiantly, but were ultimately defeated. Percival was restrained while Arthur was made to kneel before Odin, who intended to execute him. Before this could happen, however, Merlin - who had recovered from his head injury and gone after the group with Gwaine - used his magic to create a small earthquake. Taking advantage of the confusion, Percival and Arthur managed to escape with Merlin, Mithian, and Rodor. Percival was then ordered to lead Mithian and her father out of danger while Arthur dealt with Odin (Another's Sorrow). The Disir Percival was one of the knights who accompanied Arthur on the search for the sorcerer Osgar. He joined the other Knights in teasing Mordred along the way, and when the group decided to split up to search the forest, Percival went with Leon. Later, he went with Arthur and the rest of the Knights to the White Mountains to answer the judgement of the Disir. While searching for the sorceresses in a cave, Percival took a relic from the cave wall and deliberately stepped on it (The Disir). The Dark Tower trail.]] Percival was one of the Knights who escorted Gwen and Elyan on their pilgrimage to visit their father's grave. The group was attacked by snakes sent by Morgana on the way back, with Percival and Leon quickly falling victim to their bites. Gwaine and Elyan urged Guinevere to ride on without them, but to no avail; she was kidnapped. Later, after Percival and Leon recovered, Arthur, the Knights, and Merlin set out to look for her. They discovered her horse abandoned in the woods, as well as a trail heading east. The Knights followed the trail until night fall, with Percival acting as the group's tracker. Though Arthur wanted to continue, Merlin managed to convince him to let the group make camp before they lost the trail for good. A few hours later, Percival and Leon both woke from the same nightmare of a tower beyond a forest and a plain. The fact that both had had the same dream after being bitten by Morgana's snakes earlier led Arthur to believe that she had taken Gwen to the Dark Tower, and was now trying to lure him there as well. He resolved to journey there alone, but Percival and the other Knights insisted on accompanying him all the way. The next day the group arrived at a cliff that gave them a clear view of the Tower, as well as the first obstacle that stood between them and it: the Impenetrable Forest. The Knights spent most of the day hacking their way through the forest. The foliage was so dense that Percival broke a sword on it and Gwaine tore his cloak on a branch. Eventually they came to the realization that they'd been going in circles. Thoroughly discouraged, the group made camp for the night and set out again in the morning, intending to find their way back to the clearing they'd first seen the Tower from. Merlin, however, managed to convince them that he could find the way out, and (using his magic) successfully did so. Free of the forest, the Knights then arrived at their next obstacle: The Dollares Plaines. react to Elyan's death.]] The Knights journeyed across the Plaines to the Tower, dealing with both a blistering sun and blistering feet along the way. Eventually they arrived at the Tower itself. They followed a staircase to a room filled with booby traps, which they discovered when the flag stones on the floor reacted to pressure, setting off arrows that wounded Percival in the leg. Elyan, who was a little ways ahead of the others, made his way across the room by using his sword to test the stones before stepping on them. The others were quick to follow his lead, but upon reaching the doorway Elyan decided to go on without them, determined to rescue his sister. When Percival and the others finally caught up to him, they found Gwen unharmed and Elyan lying dead in her arms. Percival later attended Elyan's funeral at the lake alongside his fellow knights and the rest of the court of Camelot (The Dark Tower). The Final Battle Percival fought mainly alongside Gwaine against the Saxons in the final battle for Camelot. During his fight against Morgana in Battle of Camlann, Percival and Gwaine set off to kill Morgana in anger as she had corrupted Eira. They took out all of Morgana's men presently with her and made an attempt to kill Morgana, but failing resulting in Morgana knocking both knights out with her magic. When they awoke, Percival found himself tied up to two trees some distance away from Gwaine. Meanwhile, Gwaine found himself tied up with an angry, curious Morgana in front of him. He was tortured with the Nathair because he refused to tell her where Arthur was. His screams from the distance managed to reach Percival, thus pushing him forward to break the rope and save his friend. Percival came to find a Gwaine on the brink of death telling him that Morgana got to his mind and telling his friend he failed, Percival tried to assure Gwaine in his final breaths, telling him that he had not failed Arthur. After Gwaine passed, Percival was deeply saddened, bowing his head in respect and shaking in anger and sorrow. After Arthur is taken to Avalon, Percival and Leon attend Gwen's coronation as she ascends to the throne as the new full Queen of Camelot. Personality Percival is a quiet man who prefers to let his considerable strength and combat ability do the talking. However, he is also gentle, kind, courageous and loyal. He is a good friend of Lancelot, though it is unknown when or how the two met, and also grows to be close friends with Gwaine. Percival is willing to fight to what might be his death for what is right. He pledged his loyalty to Arthur on the day he met him, even though he barely knew the Prince. He was extremely loyal. Percival also cares a great deal about the citizens of Camelot and risked his life to save three children from the Dorocha. He spoke to them reassuringly before carrying them to safety, showing that underneath his large size and brute strength, he had a soft heart. He also took pity on the Lamia while she was disguised as a young girl and was very protective of her, though this was partially because he was being controlled by her magic. Relationships Arthur Pendragon Percival first met Arthur after he had saved the prince from Morgana's men. He pledged his allegiance to Arthur soon after, and was made a knight of Camelot. Percival is very loyal to Arthur, risking his life for him time and time again. The two became good friends, with Arthur defending his decision to make a commoner like Percival a knight during his confrontation with Uther's spirit as he recognised Percival's courage mattered more than his birth. Merlin Percival is a good friend of Merlin. He often teases him, but he doesn't mean anything by it. Percival is kind to Merlin, treating him as an equal. Gwaine ]] Gwaine is one of Percival's fellow knights, and probably his closest friend. The two are often found playing pranks on others or being mischievous. In the beginning of'' The Darkest Hour, Merlin catches the two stealing a chicken leg from the palace kitchens. The two men are good friends and hardly ever get on each other's nerves, the only time being when they are both enchanted by the Lamia. They go on many missions together and make a great and successful team. When they are both imprisoned in Ismere by Morgana, Percival trusts Gwaine and tries to distract the guards while he searches for the key. Percival accompanied Gwaine on his quest for revenge against Morgana, at Gwaine's request. The two worked well in taking down Morgana's henchmen, before being knocked unconscious by Morgana herself. She then bound them both and proceeded to interrogate Gwaine, forcing information of Arthur’s whereabouts out of him. The sound of his tortured screams gave Percival the strength to break the ropes that bound him. However, Percival arrived too late, and Gwaine died in front of him. Percival tried to assure Gwaine in his final breaths, telling him that he had not failed Arthur. After Gwaine passed, Percival was deeply saddened, bowing his head in respect and shaking in anger and sorrow. Lancelot Percival first appeared in ''The Coming of Arthur with Lancelot. It has not been stated where the two met, and how, but they were working as a team. Later, when the two became knights, they appeared to be good friends. Percival grieved the loss of Lancelot along with the other knights. Leon As they were both Knights of Camelot and Knights of the Round Table, Leon and Percival went on many adventures together, as well as joking with each other. They were both talented fighters and extremely loyal. At the conclusion of the series, they were the last two survivors of the Knights of the Round Table, attending Gwen's coronation as Queen of Camelot following Arthur's 'death'. Elyan Like Gwaine, Percival occasionally got on Elyan's nerves, as he enjoyed joining in on Gwaine's pranks. Despite their differences, the two were good friends, and faced many dangers together including the threat of death. Mordred As since Mordred was a Knight of Camelot, it is assumed him and Percival formed some friendship as he had with the other knights despite little interaction. It is also shown that Percival is the one to knock Mordred out when he tries to run away with a convicted druid girl. Abilities unarmed]]Percival is very skilled with the sword, able to hold his own against several of Morgana's immortal knights. He is also very strong, able to move several boulders to block a valley as well as shove back two knights simultaneously. Percival uses his considerable strength to augment his swordsmanship, allowing him to attack with powerful blows that can overwhelm most opponents. He also sometimes relies entirely on his strength, using hand-to-hand combat. He is also highly capable of this, able to defeat half a dozen armed men. He also has a good talent at hunting as he spotted one of Julius Borden's footprints on a stream bank. When Arthur took a patrol to find the sorcerer Osgar He found a torn piece of his cloak on a branch and when searching for Guinevere he was the first Knight to find some tracks. When on a hunting trip he was the first one see the remains of an Saxon attack on a Camelot envoy. When Arthur, Merlin and the Knight's were searching for Mordred and Kara he was the first to see them and used stealth to sneak up behind Mordred and knock him out without Mordred or Kara hearing him. When trying to find Arthur to warn him that Morgana was after him, he was able to find some tracks belonging to Merlin and Arthur's horses even though it was dark and Merlin had covered their tracks using magic. Appearances ;Series 3 :The Coming of Arthur: Part Two ;Series 4 :The Darkest Hour: Part One :The Darkest Hour: Part Two :The Wicked Day :Aithusa :His Father's Son :A Servant of Two Masters :Lamia :Lancelot du Lac :A Herald of the New Age :The Hunter's Heart :The Sword in the Stone: Part One :The Sword in the Stone: Part Two ;Series 5 :Arthur's Bane: Part One :Arthur's Bane: Part Two :The Death Song of Uther Pendragon :Another's Sorrow :The Disir :The Dark Tower :A Lesson in Vengeance :The Hollow Queen :With All My Heart :The Kindness of Strangers :The Drawing of the Dark :The Diamond of the Day: Part One :The Diamond of they Day: Part Two Gallery In the Legends Within the legends, Sir Percival is one of Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. He is most famous for his involvement in the search for the Holy Grail. In one version of the tale, Percival is the sole Grail hero. Within the Galahad version of the tale, Percival is one of three Grail heroes, the other two being Galahad, Lancelot's son, and Sir Bors. He is typically portrayed as the son of King Pellinore and the brother of Sir Aglovale, Sir Lamorak and Sir Dornar, and he also has a half-brother, by his father's affair with a peasant woman, named Sir Tor. He has a sister who appears in the Galahad tradition of the Grail story. He also is known, in many versions of the Arthurian legend, for having spent much of his childhood either dressed as a girl, or else simply being kept from learning fighting with other boys his age, and being raised in a more gentle-bred, "lady-like" nature by his mother. External links Percival at wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Knights Category:Knights of Camelot Category:Knights of the Round Table Category:Court of Camelot Category:Gaius' patients Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Allies of Merlin Category:Allies of Camelot